


Eh, Boss?

by tooberjoober



Series: Fics based on Quotes [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: Basically rewritten bit of Piece of The Action except gayer.(For the quote “Are you afraid of cars?” “Not at all Captain, it is your driving that alarms me.”)





	Eh, Boss?

**Author's Note:**

> Another one down my dudes. Yeet. Enjoy!

Jim glanced over at his husband, an amused smile touching his face. “Are you afraid of cars?” 

Spock shook his head, one hand gripping the dashboard of the old vehicle while the other held tight to a ‘heater.’ “Not at all, Captain. It is your driving that alarms me.” Spock responded, adjusting his hat on his head. 

Jim gasped, offended. “Mr. Spock, that’s not very nice.” He pouted. “I should have you’s taken care of for sayin’ something like that.” Jim teased, putting on a thick accent. 

”True boss.” Spock responded, taking on an accent of his own. “But what would you do without your partner in crime?” 

”Fair enough.” Jim chuckled, shaking his head. “Let’s go waste these fools.” He said, a smile crossing his face.

* * *

Jim leaned back in Krako’s chair, putting his feet up on the desk. He rested his hands behind his head, glancing over at Spock. “I think I could get used to this, Mr. Spock.” He grinned.

”I would not recommend it, sir.” Spock said, sitting himself in a seat beside the desk. 

”Don’t worry so much, sweetheart.” Jim said in the accent as he brought his feet from the desk. “And why don’t you make your way over here, doll.” He smirked, patting his lap. 

”Do you really think it wise, Captain?” Spock responded with a raised eyebrow. 

”C’mon Spock.” Jim pleaded with a smile. “All the bosses had their girls draped over them. Let’s show ‘em how it’s done.” 

Spock let out a sigh, shaking his head, but there was an amused smile on his face as he rose from his chair. He came over to Jim, planting himself on his lap, throwing his feet over the arm and slinging an arm around Jim’s shoulders. “How’s this, boss?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, a hand coming to rest on Jim’s chest. 

”Almost perfect.” Jim smiled widely. “Why don’t you plant one on me?” He asked, puckering his lips. 

”As you command, boss.” Spock smirked, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss against Jim’s lips, his hand cupping Jim’s face while the other pushed his hat up. 

“I really think I could get used to this.” Jim murmured, his hand slipping under Spock’s suit jacket. “You look good in a suit.” He leaned down to kiss him again. 

”As do you.” Spock responded against his lips. “Though you look good in anything.” He hummed. “And nothing.” He said softly. 

Jim let out a soft groan, lightly snapping one of Spock’s suspenders under the jacket. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.” He warned, still chasing after Spock’s lips even after he pulled away. Oxmyx cleared his throat, stepping towards Jim’s desk. Jim looked at the man with a stern expression. “How long was you’s watching? You some kinda sicko?” He demanded as Spock buried his face in his neck. Jim grabbed one of the machine guns from the desk, pointing it at Oxmyx. 

”No! No, of course not!” The man responded quickly. “I wasn’t…I mean I ain’t-“ 

”You got a problem with me and my husband?” Jim demanded. “Cause if we got a problem here I can always give ya the treatment we’re giving Krako. Ain’t that right, doll?” He brushes a stray strand of Spock's hair back in place, leaning down and kissing his forehead quickly. 

”Whatever you want, boss.” Spock hummed, leaning up and kissing Jim’s cheek. 

“Krako.” Jim said, looking up at him as Spock began to kiss along his jaw. “I need you to call up the other bosses. Get ‘em all here.” He commanded. “Let me know when they get here, but I’m the meantime, get out. Me and my uh partner here, have some business to attend to.” 


End file.
